


Hurricane

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack,Mark,and their kids get caught up in a terrible hurricane.(This is a long one-shot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:This is a very long one-shot.I didn't want to write this as a full story.So that's why it's so long.

(Mark's P.O.V)

"Hurricane Tucker is expected to have winds up to 150 miles per hour.Anyone living in these areas must evacuate as soon as possible."A list of counties scrolled across the screen.I groaned."Jack,get in here,"I commanded.He walked in and jumped on the couch beside me."What?"I pointed to the TV."Remember last week when they predicted Hurricane Tucker?" "Yeah.What about it?" "It's supposed to hit here,"I replied.

"And what does that mean?"he asked.I sighed."It means that we have to get out of here by tomorrow morning." "Are ye serious?"he questioned."Yep.You start packing.I'll tell the kids."He stood up."Where will we go?"I thought for a moment."We'll stay over at Thomas's place.It's been ages since we've seen him."Jack nodded and left the room.I headed towards the playroom where the boys were.

"Daddy,come play with us!"Tim begged.I smiled at his happy nature."Not now buddy.Go get your brother.We need to go over something important."He ran off,then came back with Sam.Sam looked frightened."Are we in trouble?Am I in trouble?"he asked.I couldn't believe that a child who was made from Jack's genes was such a shy and quiet boy.I knelt down next to them."Of course not.I just need to talk to you two."They plopped down on the floor and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Now,you know what a hurricane is,right?"I asked.They nodded."Well,there's going to be one that passes by here.It's very strong and we can't stay.So I decided that we're going to head on down to Uncle Tom's house."The two boys grinned."Yay,we're gonna see Uncle Tom!"Sam sqeauled.I smiled at both of them."Now I want you two to get a suitcase and pack some clothes and toys.We leave tomorrow morning."They got up and ran off to their room.I walked to our room to see if Jack was ready.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I threw some clothes into the suitcase.Why,of all places,did a hurricane have to hit here?Now we would have to drive halfway across the country to get to Thomas's house.It was completely insane.I heard the door open and Mark walked in.

"That's not how you pack a suitcase,"he said.I groaned and rolled my eyes."Then why don't ye do it,oh grand suitcase master?"I mocked.He sat down on the bed and began taking stuff out of the case."You have to actually fold the clothes if you want to get a lot packed in,"he stated.I sat next to him."I've never packed a suitcase before,so excuse my ignorance."

"If you get a better attitude than what you have now,I'll show you the correct way to pack a case,"he replied."I have a great attitude,"I muttered."Like that's a great attitude."I sighed."Fine,I'll change my mood.How 'bout I just be loud and obnoxious like I do everyday." "That I could actually live with,"he responded."At least then you're nice."

I huffed and watched him show me how to fold the clothes."Why can't you just pack the case?It would save a lot of time."Mark stood up and faced me."Can we please not argue.In case you forgot,there's a hurricane that passes by here tomorrow and we need to get everything done." "Yer the one who's arguing,"I muttered.I sat down on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands.

Mark sat next to me and pulled me into a hug."It's going to be okay.I understand that you're tense about this.I am too.But we can't let that stop us."I looked up,a smile forming on my face."Goddamnit,how are ye so positive?" "When you're not,"he replied.I felt his lips against mine and we kissed for a long time.We only stopped when two small voices spoke from the doorway.

"Ewww,Daddy and Papa are kissing,"Tim and Sam said.Mark and I pulled apart.I gave them a stern look."Okay you two.It's bedtime."The two boys groaned and left for their room.I got up and gave Mark another quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to tuck the kids in.

-le time skip-  
(Mark's P.O.V)

The alarm rang loudly and I felt like I could've thrown it across the room.I sat up and turned it off.Next to me,Jack was still dead to the world.I gently shoved him."Jack,get up,"I spoke softly.He groaned and rolled over.I sighed and got out of the bed.I walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed his ankles.I then proceeded to pull him off the bed.

Jack landed on the ground with a thump.I laughed as he scrambled up from the floor."Ye know I hate when ye do that,"he muttered."Why do you think I do it then?"Still laughing,I headed towards Tim and Sam's room to get them up.Outside,the sky was still very dark.It was only around five in the morning though.

"Sam,Tim,time to get up,"I told the two boys.They complained like all little boys who get up early do.The pair went to the bathroom while I went to the kitchen to fix breakfast.After thirty minutes,Tim,Sam,and Jack walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.I handed Jack a cup of coffee and gave him a kiss.He grinned and carefully sipped his drink.

"I like the way Papa cooks his bacon better,"Tim stated."Well,it's either my bacon,or you starve.Your choice buddy,"I replied.I glanced over at Sam.The little boy was quieter than usual."Sam,are you feeling okay?"I asked.He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah Daddy.I feel fine,"he responded.I wasn't so sure.Sam looked even paler than normal,and his cheeks were bright red.I didn't press any further though."Alright,let's get this show on the road,"Jack announced.I stood up and got the suitcases.We all headed outside to the car.Jack made sure that the kids were buckled in and I put the cases in the trunk.

"Daddy,I want Sammy!"Sam cried.I pulled his Septiceye Sam plush from his suitcase and handed it to him.Tim had already fallen back asleep,clutching his Tiny Box Tim plush.After taking his plush,Sam had fallen back asleep as well.I got in the car and stuck the keys in the ignition.We were soon off.

We got to the highway after forty minutes.A bunch of cars already filled up all of the lanes.The air was hot and sticky and I had to turn the air conditioner off to save gas."God,it's like an oven in here,"Jack complained."Stop your moaning.I turn it back on soon."In the backseat,Sam woke up and began crying."What's wrong love?"Jack asked as he tried to soothe him.The cars in front of me moved and I moved along with them.It was only about half an inch though.I was suddenly hit with a foul oder coming from the backseat.

"Oh Christ!"Jack exclaimed.He unbuckled and moved towards the back.I turned to see what was the matter.Sam had thrown up and was now bawling at the top of his lungs."Mark,get me some tissues,"Jack commanded.I did as t old and handed him the box.He pulled out a wad of tissues and began to wipe Sam's face.

"Mark,I hate ta say this,but we have ta go back home,"Jack stated."What?We've been out here for an hour.No way I'm turning back."He gave me a look that he only used when serious."Sam is way to sick to be on the road fer any longer.I'm telling ye ta turn around before he throws up again."I sighed and pulled out of the lane.Soon,we were heading back home.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I held Sam tightly in my arms as we headed inside the house.He was still crying and had thrown up once again while we were in the car."It hurts Papa,"Sam sniffeled.I patted his head."I know it does baby.Just try to get some sleep okay?"I told him.Sam buried his head in my shoulder and kept crying.

Mark follwed me in the house,Tim in his arms."I can't believe that we had to turn back after an hour on the road,"he grumbled."Well,it was either turn back,or deal with a sick kid,"I responded.I took Sam to his room and laid him down on the bed."Make it stop hurting Papa,"Sam begged.I sat next to him on the tiny bed.

"I can't mo leanbh.Just try to fall asleep fer me,"I spoke quietly.Sam closed his eyes and was soon asleep.I kissed him and left the room,keeping the door open a bit.Mark met me in the hallway.

"Where's Tim?"I asked."Asleep in our room.I didn't want him in the same room with Sam."I nodded and yawned."You look beat,"Mark noted."No kidding.I've been up since five,thanks to you." "Why don't you go lay down with Tim?"he suggested."No,I've got to stay up to check on Sam,"I replied."Don't worry about Sam.I'll take care of him.You get some sleep."He pressed his lips against my forehead."I love you,you big doof,"he whispered."I love ye too."

I walked to our room and flopped down on the bed.Tim barely acknowledged my presence.I pulled him into my arms and I was soon asleep.

(Mark's P.O.V)  
I didn't know what time it was when I fell asleep,but when I woke up,the sky was pitch black.I stood up and stretched.The lights had gone out.I guessed it was because of the storm.I squinted in the darkness to try and see my watch.It was 7:03.I walked to Sam's room and cheecked on him.He was still in a deep sleep.I smiled at him and left.

I then checked on Jack and Tim.Both were asleep in our bed.Tim was snuggled up in Jack's arms.They looked adorable.I walked back into the living room and grabbed the little hand radio that we kept in the corner.I cranked it and listened to the forecaster.He sounded distressed as he told the weather.I could understand.It was raining hard outside,and it pounded against the roof.I hoped that the roof wouldn't leak.

A sudden noise made me jump.It was a 'whooshing' type of sound that made me uneasy.I headed to the window to check outside.What I saw made my heart stop.Water was flooding the streets.And it was a lot of it.I backed away from the window ran to Sam's room.I picked him up and carried him to the living room.He woke up and looked at me curiously.

"Daddy,what's going on?"he questioned."Don't worry about it baby,"I whispered.Something wet soaked the bottom of my jeans.I looked down at the floor to see that some of the water was already flooding in from the outside."Shit,"I muttered.I ran to my room and woke Jack.

"What's wrong?"he asked."The damn house is flooding,that's what's wrong,"I responded.I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh,but I was panicking.Jack began swearing in Irish like he did when he was pissed.He grabbed Tim,who was somehow still asleep,and we went into the living room.

The water was already up to our knees at this point."Where are we going to go?"I questioned.Jack thought about it."The attic,"he replied."And why would we go up to the attic?"I asked."Because smartass,there's a door in the ceiling that leads onto the roof.We can sit up on the roof until the storm's over."I didn't want to,but it was our only choice.

We waded through the water to where the attic door was.Sam suddenly began sobbing."Where's Sammy?"he cried.I looked around in the water and saw the green plush eye staring at me.I picked it up and handed it to him.Sam calmed down and hugged the plush.Jack opened the door and we climbed up the stairs.Jack headed over to the corner and pushed the trapdoor open.He made his way onto the roof.

"Hand me Sam,"he commanded.I did as told.Next,I handed over Tim,who was now sobbing as hard as Sam.Jack then helped me onto the roof."I'm scared Daddy,"Tim whimpered.I held him close to me."Hush baby,"I whispered."It'll be over soon."

Sam stood up suddenly.I thought he was about to fall into the water,so I pulled him back down into my lap.He began to bawl."I lost Sammy,I lost Sammy!"he cried.I looked in the water and saw the green eyeball.I couldn't reach it,so Jack slowly inched his way down the roof.He snatched the plush from the water and threw it up to me.I caught it and handed it to Sam.Jack started to crawl back of the roof.A gust of wind blew hard and I saw Jack stumble.His foot slipped and he slid down the roof.

"Jack!"I shouted.I leapt forward and grabbed his hand.He stared right at me.I could see fear in his baby blue eyes.His grip faltered and I watched in horror as he slipped into the water.

(Jack's P.O.V)

I fell into the water with a loud splash.I opened my eyes and tried to get above the surface.I succeeded,but the force of the water pulled me back in.I didn't even know where I was anymore.It was way too dark to see anything.My chest ached and I knew I had to get back up to the surface and fast.

I swam upwards but the water kept pushing me back down.Everything was getting darker.I knew that I wasn't going to make it.But I couldn't die,not here,and certainly not now.I couldn't leave Sam and Tim.They needed me.And I couldn't leave Mark.I loved him way too much.

My vision slowly faded.I was going to die,and there was no fighting it.I closed my eyes and let the water swallow me.

(Mark's P.O.V)

This couldn't be happening.There was no way.Jack was not gone.He couldn't be."Jack!"I shouted his name,but the wind drowned me out.Sam and Tim cowered against me.

"Where's Papa?"Sam cried.I hugged him tightly."I...don't know baby,"I whispered.He curled up into a ball and sobbed.Hearing my kids cry like this made my heart break.They were only five.Something like this must be horrifying to a five year old.Both fell asleep and a cradled them in my arms.I stayed awake,searching for Jack.

-le time skip-  
"Hey,do you need any help?"someone shouted.I looked up to see two men in a raft floating towards us."Yes,please,"I replied.They rowed over to us and one guy climbed onto the roof.I handed him Tim and he sat the now sleeping boy in the raft.I started to hand over Sam,but he started howling.

"I want Papa!"he cried.My heart was smashed into a zillion pieces.I fought to keep back the tears."I can handle this,"I told the man.I faced Sam and tilted his head up."Sam,I want you to listen to me.You have to get in the raft."He sniffeled."No!I want Papa here with us!"he sobbed.I sighed and gently placed him in the raft.

"Watch your step sir,"the man said.I slid down onto the raft and Tim climbed on top of me."Sir,is someone missing from your group?"the man asked.I nodded."Yes,my husband.His name is Jack McLoughlin.You have to find him,"I begged.The guy,who introduced himself as Mike,pulled out a notepad.

"Hey Dave!We have another missing person!"Mike shouted.Dave crawled over.I saw that he had a nasty cut on his leg."That makes what?Ten missing so far?"he questioned.I blinked in suprise."T...ten?"I stammered.He nodded."That hurricane was a nasty one.At least thirty people have been reported missing in the last hour."My heart sank."Don't worry.I'm sure we'll find your husband,"Mike said calmly.

Tim moved a little and I made sure he was close to me."Daddy,when's Papa coming back?"he asked quietly."I don't know baby.Hopefully soon,"I replied.He closed his eyes and slept.I kissed his forehead and laid back in the raft.I fell into a deep slumber.

(Jack's P.O.V)

Everything fucking hurt.I couldn't stand it.I opened my eyes and was met with the sky."Well you're finally awake,"someone spoke,making me jump.I sat up and saw a man staring at me.He was around my age,with short sandy blond hair and blue eyes."Excuse me,but who are you?"I questioned.He smiled.

"Name's Felix.Sorry about scaring you,"he apologized."No,it's fine.Where am I?" "On a raft in the middle of a flood,"Felix responded."We thought you were dead,dude." "We?"I asked.A woman poked her head out from under a quilt."Hi,"she said in a kind voice."This is my girlfriend,Marzia,"Felix explained."We were out on the water searching for survivors,and she spotted you.We thought you were dead at first.You weren't breathing or anything."

I stared at them in shock."So,how am I alive?"I questioned."Marzia knows CPR.She saved you."I looked over at the young woman."Thank you,"I said.She smiled.I turned back to Felix."How long was I out?" "About a day.You woke up at one point and started saying all sorts of crazy shit.Thought you'd gone insane."I nodded.I thought suddenly hit me.

"Listen,I have a family who's stuck out there somewhere,"I explained.Felix gave me a smile."We'll find them.What are their names?" "Mark Fischbach,my husband,Tim Fischbach,my son,and Sam McLoughlin,my other son,"I replied.Felix wrote the names down on a notepad."We'll check when we get to dry land,"he said.I laid back down and was overcome with drowsiness.I soon fell back asleep.

(Mark's P.O.V)

The school we were staying at was packed.It hurt me to see all of these people sitting around,not even knowing where some of their own family was.I thought about Jack and it made me hurt even more I didn't even know if he was alive.I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Daddy,can we go for a walk?"Tim asked.I nodded and picked him up."Of course.Let's find your brother."We walked out onto the basketball court and found Sam sitting on a bench."Hey,what's wrong buddy?"I asked him.Sam sniffeled."I miss Papa,"he said quietly.If my heart wasn't broken before,it surely was now."When is he coming back?"I sat him on my lap and stared into his eyes.

God,he looked so much like Jack.The same blue eyes and the same messy brown hair.Even his face looked like a mini version of Jack's."I don't know when Papa's coming back,"I spoke.His eyes filled with tears."But I miss him,"he whimpered."I do too baby.But we just have to wait.Come on,let's go for a walk."He took my hand and we began to walk through the ruined streets.

Something shiny caught laying in the road caught my eye.Curious,I picked it up.My heart filled with hurt.It was Jack's ring.He never took his ring off,even in the shower.I held the small object to my chest and sobbed.Sam walked next to me."Daddy,are you okay?"he asked.I wiped the tears away and gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine buddy.Why don't you and Tim go play?"I suggested.He nodded and ran off.I looked back at the ring.It looked so small laying on my palm.This time,I didn't try to stop the tears.I let them run down my face as I fell to the ground,sobbing."I love you Sean,"I whispered."Please be okay,wherever you are."

(Jack's P.O.V)

Felix dropped me off at a school.We exchanged phone numbers and I thanked them once again."I hope I'll see you again sometime,"I called after them as they walked off.I saw a basketball court with a bench and I sat down.

"We are they?"I wondered.I prayed that Mark,Tim,and Sam had gotten somewhere safe.Something bugged me.Like there was something missing,and not just my family.I looked at my hand and saw what it was.My ring was gone.The same ring that I had never taken off since my wedding day.Hot tears spilt from my eyes and I held my head in my hands.I had lost everything.My home,my family.Nothing could be any worse."Please be okay guys,"I silently prayed."I love you all."

(Tim's P.O.V)

I sat in the gym,watching people run around.I would've played with Sam or any other kids,but I didn't feel like it.I missed Papa so much.I missed the way he would he would hold me close,when he spoke in Irish.Daddy called it Gaelic,I think that's what he said,but I called it Irish,since that's what Papa was.

I missed the way he would call me his mo leanbh,his mo stor.It made me feel safe and protected.But now,I didn't know where he went.I left the gym and walked outside.The sun beat down brightly on my face.It felt nice.But inside,I hurt.I wanted Papa to be here with us so badly.I saw Sam sitting on the ground a few inches away.I sat next to him.

"Hey,"I said.Sam looked at me,then back at the ground."Let's play basketball or something,"I suggested.He shook his head no.I sighed."Please Sammy?We can't just sit here and do nothing." "I don't want to play right now Tim,"he spoke gruffly.I stood up and walked off.

Across the court,a man sat on the bench.Something about him made me feel good.He turned his head and I gasped.I ran back to where Sam sat.

(Sam's P.O.V)

"Sam,Sam!You have to come now!"Tim shouted.I jumped at his sudden appearance."What is it Tim?"I asked.My brother was hopping up and down,while grinning from ear to ear."You won't believe it!"he exclaimed."Just tell me already,"I whined."I found him!"Tim exclaimed.I furrowed my brow in confusion."Found who?"I asked."I found him!I found Papa!"

I was hit with sadness."Tim,Papa's gone,"I whispered.He stopped bouncing and stared at me."What do you mean?"he questioned."Tim,Daddy didn't want to tell us,but I know the truth.Papa is dead!"I cried.He looked at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Don't say that,"he said harshly."Papa's not dead.I can prove it to you!" "Listen to me.Daddy was trying to keep us safe.But that night when Papa fell into the water,he didn't survive!"I yelled.It pained me to say that.But I knew that there was no way that Papa was alive.

"I have proof!"Tim shouted."And what proof is that?"I asked."The man I saw,he has green hair.Only Papa has green hair like that."He grabbed my arm."I'll show you."

He pulled me to where the basketballs were and pointed across the court."See?"I looked at a man I thought I would never see again."No way,"I whispered.Tim's smile grew impossibly wide."See,I told you!We found him!We found Papa!"

I grinned."It is him!You were right Tim!" "Sam,you wait here.I'll get Daddy."He ran off.I couldn't wait any longer.I was now running full speed into my Papa.

(Jack's P.O.V)

Someone crashed into my legs.I stumbled,then regained my balance."What the...?"I started to say,but I was cut off."We found you!We found you!"a boy sqeauled.I looked down at him and a grin broke out on my face."Sam!"I cried.I picked him up twirled him around."I thought I would never see ye again mo stor,"I whispered.He buried himself deep in my arms.

"I missed you so much,"he mumbled."I missed ye too.I'm so glad yer safe mo leanbh."I heard running footsteps andI looked up.Mark stood in front of me,Tim clutching his hand."Jack?"Mark said in a quiet voice.I put Sam down and ran into Mark's arms."I thought you died,"he sobbed into my shoulder.

"I didn't think I would ever see ye again,"I said.Tim tugged on my sleeve."What about me?'he asked.I laughed and picked him up."I could never forget about you,"I told him.He hugged me as tight as his little arms could."I missed you Papa,"Tim sniffeled.I patted his head."It's okay.I'm here now mo leanbh,"I responded,speaking in the Irish language I knew he loved.

"We're back together!"Sam yelled happily.I grinned down at him."Yeah.I could never imagine my life without you three,"I said.Mark tapped me on the shoulder.I turned to face him and found him kneeling down on one knee.

"I believe this is yours,"he said.He opened his hand like it was a box.I saw my ring sitting on the palm of his hand.I placed it on my finger."I'm never gonna lose this ever again,"I whispered.He pulled me into a warm kiss.

"Ew,Daddy and Papa are kissing,"Tim and Sam said.I laughed at them both."I think it's bedtime for you two,"I announced.They both groaned good naturdly and we carried them into the school.I laid them both down and kissed them.Mark grabbed me from behind and hugged me.

"I thought that you were dead,"he whispered.I kissed him again."Mark,look who yer talking to.I'm still alive and kicking.I mean,it's me fer Christ's sake."He smiled and laid down on the cot next to the kids.I laid down next to him.

"I love you,"he whispered.I snuggled up in his arms."And I love ye so much more,"I replied before drifting off into a deep sleep.I hoped that we would never be torn apart ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact of the day.When I was writing the Irish words that Jack says throughout the story,I did not use a translator.My great-grandfather and his family centuries back was from Ireland.Back when he was alive he used to call me mo stor(my treasure)and mo leanbh(my child).Also,in case that any of this didn't give out some hints,I am,in fact,half-Irish.Although if you hear me talk,I sound really Southern.This comes from my mom's side of the family.I can do an Irish accent though.


End file.
